mi camino para ser mas fuerte
by aBuRaMe666
Summary: un destino diferente y naruto esta en el si quiren saber mas pasen y lean posd: dejen reviews
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos les traigo un fic de naruto solo que aquí pondré habilidades como las de los personajes de one piece como zoro y ace así que a leer

En una aldea conocida como konoha la aldea escondida entre las hojas un chico rubio no major de 6 años de edad corría por su vida ya que una multitud enardecida lo perseguía para matarlo ya que hoy era 10 de octubre y era el aniversario en el que el cuarto hokage salvo a la aldea pero el solo corría y para salvar su vida en eso una tormenta se cierne sobre ellos y la lluvia llego mas fuerte pero aun la gente lo buscaba el solo se escondió en un árbol cerca de un rio que creció rápida mente por la lluvia en eso lo habían descubierto el solo huyo pero por error cayo al rio y fue arrastrado corriente abajo gritaba para que lo ayudaran pero ellos lo dejaron solo se quedaron viendo como el rio se lo tragaba

Pasaron dos días en lo que la corriente se lo llevaba pero cuando al fin llego a la orilla una mujer de cabello negro y lentes rojos lo vio y se fijo que era un niño ella solo lo tomo y se lo llevo a su casa en donde era una mansión como la del clan hyuga ella lo puso en un sillón y en eso un sujeto de cabello verde y tres pendientes en la oreja le pregunto a la mujer

-tashigi quien es este chico de donde salió-

-vamos zoro siempre tienes que desconfiar de los demás es solo un niño además apareció flotando en el rio medio herido no podía dejarlo que tal si sus padres lo estuvieran buscando-

-en eso tienes razón pero no sabemos quien es –

-bueno eso se lo preguntamos cuando despierte –

Ya cuando el chico despertó solo se sorprendió al ver a las dos persona y luego recordó que el había caído al rio y luego nada en eso ella le hablo al chico que temblaba de temor por que lo golpearan

-tranquilo no temas esta bien todo- en eso le acaricio la mejilla para calmarlo – dime como te llamas – en eso el chico un poco temeroso hablo – mi nombre es naruto uzumaki

-dime de donde eres y como apareciste en el rio y quiero saberlo ahora niño- el exigió pero tashigi le hablo- ya zoro déjalo en paz que no vez que esta asustado-

-bueno como quieras me da igual- en eso se retira y ella solo le preguntaba al pobre chico que poco a poco agarro mas confianza en ella contándole como había aparecido en el rio

Días mas tarde el se había acostumbrado a vivir allí en eso ve al mismo sujeto pero vio que traía unas katanas lo raro de el es que llevaba tres el solo se quedo observando lo que haría pero no tardo en esperar cuando de pronto el hiso un movimiento velos el lo que un tronco que estaba en frente de zoro se corto en tres pedazos y el como por arte de magia apareció detrás del tronco ya cortado naruto se sorprendió por que había visto hasta que zoro le hablo

-oye niño no deberías estar aquí- le hablo este

-lo ciento yo solo veía como hizo eso como partió el troco tan rápido y por que trae tres katanas-

-bueno veras yo aprendí un arte no muy conocido como santoryu-

-santoryu nunca lo había oído pero se ve genial-

-no es solo genial niño el santoryu es disciplina con el aprendes a no sentir dolor ya que cuando practicas sientes que el dolor se va es un entrenamiento duro que requiere de dedicación y fuerza de voluntad y es algo que no le deseó a nadie así que vete a ver que haces- en eso se va dándole la espalda al niño pero el le hablo

-enséñeme quiero dejar de sentir dolor por favor- zoro paro sorprendido no esperaba oír ese tipo de palabras de un niño esperaba un " enséñeme que quiero aprender " o un " enséñeme por que eso suena genial " pero algo así no lo esperaba así que el solo lo miro diciéndole

-crees que puedas aprender mis técnicas niño crees que puedas sobrevivir al entrenamiento duro e infernal que te tengo preparado para ti- el niño solo bajo la cabeza dejando que su cabello le tapara los ojos tras unos segundos de tención que para naruto fueron horas el dijo con determinación

-claro que podre no me importa lo que tenga que pasar yo me are mas fuerte de veras- zoro se sorprendió solo se limito a sonreír de medio lado ya que el no solo había conseguido un estudiante sino a un digno sucesor del santoryu

-bueno niño tu entrenamiento inicia mañana a y espero que no hagas que pierda mi tiempo entendiste

-si entendí de veras- en eso zoro se hecho a reír a sus adentros ya que esperaba lo mejor de ese niño y pensó " _esto va a hacer entretenido _" esperando que no se haya equivocado

Bueno espero que les haya gustado espero reviews y concejos para mejorar así que adiooooos


	2. cap 1 ser el mejor del mundo

Hola a todos traigo la conti asi que a leer

Cap 1 ser el mejor

A la mañana siguiente naruto se levanto y se preparo para empezar su entrenamiento del Santōryū ya desayunado se fue al lugar en donde encontro a su sensei durmiendo en las la sombra de un arbol en eso se despierta y se levanta para entrenar

-espero que estes listo por que no tendre piedad en este entrenamiento- le dijo advirtiendole pero este solo sonrio –claro que si de veras- y con eso zoro le lanza una katana de bambu la cual naruto la toma con dificultada ya que es un poco pesada

-con ella entrenaras para saber del Santoryu debes de saber del Ittoryu (estilo de una) luego una ves que aprendas del Ittoryu seguira el Nitoryu (estilo de dos) y después ya cuando aprendas las dos seguira el Santoryu (estilo de tres) solo asi seras fuerte asi que comencemos-

Naruto entreno al maximo todo tiempo de dia y de noche solo paraba para comer y dormir pero no se rendia para nada y zoro que observaba a naruto se enorgullecia de el ya que aprendia las tecnicas rapido y tambien descubrio que tenia la infinidad del elemento viento solo le enseñaba las mejores e incluso las tecnicas prohibidas pero lo que mas se enorgullecio fue que una chica tambien habia llegado al doyo y el rubio se intereso en ella aunque zoro le desia que no se desconcentrara de su entrenamiento el rubio no dejaba de mirarla esa chica entreno con tashigi del Nitoryu ya que no se intereso en el Santoryu cosa que a zoro le molesto pero que mas daba nunca entenderia a las mujeres ya an pasado dos años y naruto ya estaba listo solo esperaba pasar la aceptación de lo mas importante para un espadachín de sus proximas katanas

-naruto hemos entrenado dia y noche para este momento para la aceptación de lo que seran tus proximas katanas solo dime una cosa estas listo-

-claro zoro-sensei estoy listo de veras-

-zoro espero que sepas lo que haces la aceptación es peligrosa- decia una tashigi preocupada y alado de ella una chica de cabello rojo y lentes tambien preocupada por el ribio

-se lo que hago tashigi ademas el sabe las consecuencias-

-pero naruto-kun se podia quedar sin brazo-

-tranquila karin-chan estare bien lo prometo- diciendolo muy seguro de si mismo pero la chica estaba preocupada aunque confiaba en el chico ya que sin saberlo se empezo a enamorar de el

En eso ellos caminan por un pasillo en la cual habren una puerta en donde esta un altar con tres katanas la primera es de funda roja la segunda es de funda negra y la tercera es de funda blanca la cual zoro tomo la blanca

-estas katanas me habian elegido hace tiempo ya es hora de que pasen a otras manos- mirando a naruto –ya es hora de que pasen a las tuyas naruto- le da la blanca- ya sabes que hacer-

Naruto solo la observo y la desvaino para ver su hoja en eso la saca por completo y la arroja por el aire luego el extiende su brazo esperando no ser cortado por la katana que esta cayendo tashigi solo obserbaba preocupada pero karin era otra cosa ella solo cerro los ojos esperando que la katana no le rebanara el brazo naruto solo cerro los ojos pero con una sonrisa esperando lo mejor pero la katana en ves de cortar el brazo solo lo toco de la parte sin filo y ya llego al suelo ellas solo se asombraron de lo que paso naruto sonrio

-bueno creo que me acepto-

-no cantes victoria aun te faltan dos- lo dijo con las otras dos en mano ya se las dio y naruto las tomo vio su hoja y eran extrañas una de ellas se sentia que llebaba una energia oscura y llebava una hoja que es de un color liloso/violáceo y la otra era una de color morada oscura con detalles de sierra y era pesada ya que naruto lo sentia las lanzo y extendio sus brazos para ser aceptado por ellas solo cerro los ojos y como paso con la primera las otras dos no lo cortaron naruto sonrio

-creo que estoy listo zoro-sensei

-eso lo se ya estas listo las katanas tienen un nombre naruto

-la blanca se llama **Wadō Ichimonji** _**(el camino a la armonía)**_**-**

-la otra se llama **Sandai Kitetsu** _**(tercera mano del demonio)**_

-y la tercera se llama **Shūsui** _**(clara agua otoñal)**_

Claro que karin tambien resibio sus katanas solo que no paso por la aceptación ya que tashigi no se lo permitio sus nombres son Shigure y Yubashiri

Ya en la puerta ellos sus maestros les dirian algo que en ellos les cambiaria la vida para siempre

-naruto hay un espadachin muy poderoso no se su nombre pero el pose una espada muy poderosa llamada **kokuto Yori** (espada negra) el es el mejor del mundo no se si ya le paso su espada a otro aprendiz pero solo te pido que si lo encuentras debes derrotarlo me hoiste

-si zoro-sensei lo vensere

-naruto-kun karin-chan por favor tengan cuidado si-

-no se preocupe tashigi-sensei estaremos bien verdad naruto-kun-

-claro adios senseis ojala que nos volvamos a ver-

-ya después ellos se fueron dejando solos a sus senseis

-crees que ellos esten bien-

-no te preocupes tashigi ellos estaran bien les enceñamos todo lo que sabemos solo espero que llegen a ser los mas fuertes espadachines del mundo shinobi

Pero por otro lado

-karin-chan te gustaria seguir con migo ven a konoha te gustara

-no lo se naruto-kun mi aldea me expulso pero esta bien seguire con tigo

-genial seremos los mas fuertes del mundo de veras

-si naruto-kun de veras-

Y ya ellos se fueron para iniciar su camino

Los espero en el proximo capa si que adioooooooos


	3. cap 2 fuego de vuelta a konoja

Hola a todos les dejare la segunda conti asi que a leer

/

Cap 2: Fuego de vuelta a konoja

Naruto y karin caminaban por un sendero tranquila mente hablaban y reian de sus vidas pero en un momento inesperado vieron a un chico de no mas de 22 años de edad de cabello negro con una vestimenta poco comun ya que llevava una chaqueta amarilla con el pecho descubierto pantalon corto asta la rodilla sandalias shinobi de color negro un guardian de codo en su brazo izquierdo y una daga de color verde en su lado derecho del pantalon pero lo que mas le llamaba la atencion de ellos dos eran las escrituras de la funda de la daga ya que ran raras

Lo que tambien les sorprendio fue que unos bandidos lo rodeaban al chico pero el solo se limito a sonreir eran como 15 y todos estaban que daban miedo naruto y karin desidieron ir ayudarlo fuerron corriendo para despues para ante lo que vieron

-asi que ustedes desean robarme he- hablo el muchacho –solo les dire que esto-

Levanto la mano a la altura de su rostro –se pondra caliente-

Y de su mano salio fuego como si la mano estuviera en llamas pero el muchacho no demostraba dolor alguno naruto se quedo sorprendido al igual que karin

Uno de los bandidos se lanzo a atacarlo pero el solo se hagacho para conectar una patada pero lo raro era que llevava fuego no solo lo golpeo sino que tambien lo quemo en eso otro decidio atacarlo por detras y eso naruto lo vio que enseguida fue a ayudarlo evitando el ataque con la shusui ya que el bandido llevaba una hacha el solo lo corto y el bandido salio volando con un corte en el pecho el muchacho se sorprendio ya que un chico que hiriera a una persona que es del doble de grande no se ve todos los dias pero otro bandido fue a atacarlos desde arriba pero paz en un instante karin tambien se unio a la pelea en eso los bandidos atacaron por todas partes a los tres pero naruto se puso en posion de santoryun para preparar el ataque

-santouryun **Tatsu Maki** (Espiral de Dragón)-

Naruto giro en un eje todos salieron volando por la fuerza del viento que producia el ataque pero lo que mas sorprendio fue que los que salieron volando fueron resibiendo cortes

El chico se sorprendia cada vez mas y no dejaba de mirar al joven rubio pero un bandido que se recupero tenia la intencion de atacar a naruto por detras y eso karin lo vio para ejecutar una teqnica niutoryun

-niutoryun **Taka Nami** (Ondeo de Halcón)-

la cual el bandido resibio un corte de dos filos pero fue lanzado como a 10 metros de distancia pero uno se levanto para atacar a los jovenes el muchacho vio eso y quizo atacarlo pero en eso naruto y karin se pusieron en pocision para efectuar el ultimo ataque

- Ittouryun **Shishi Sonson** (Canto mortal del leon)-

Ataque que ambos hicieron al mismo tiempo con una velocidad sorprendente ellos se teletrasportaron a espaldas de el para despues envainar sus katanas dando final al bandido que recibio dos cortes mortales que le quitaron la vida pero el sorprendido era el joven de cabello negro asi que el solo se limito a sonreir y a decir esto

-vaya ustedes si que son fuertes-

-no es nada pero como lo hizo-pregunto naruto

-como hice que- se preguntaba extraño

-como hizo para aparecer fuego de su mano y luego esa patada-

-ha eso no es nada vieras cuando me pongo serio veras es un poder otorgado que requiere ezfuerzo para dominarlo y no solo eso tambien es algo que requiere de valor y voluntad su nombre es hiken mi clan estaba al servicio del ave fenix y el a cambio por nuestra lealtad no dio la habilidad de controlar el fuego incluso de tomar su forma y sanarnos por el fuego mismo no es una linea de sangre asi que si tu quieres te podia enseñar a ti y a tu novia que te parese

-de veras nos enseñara- con un brillo en la cara

-claro si tu novia acepta-

-no es mi novia es mi amiga-y en eso karin se sonrojo ya que le daba verguenza en esos temas del noviasgo aun que ella le gustaria que si fuera cierto pero naruto es muy tonto para darce cuenta que ella le gusta el en eso les dijo

-bueno que dicen aceptan-

-que dices karin aceptamos- le dijo mostrando una de las sonrisas que siempre lo caracterisan como alguien de alma pura y ella solo se animo a decir que si

-de acuerdo aceptamos- lo dijo tambien sonriendo

-bueno esto les tomara minimo 2 años asi que bengan que mañana comenzamos mi nombre es ace asi que me pueden decir ace-sensei si quieren

2 años despues

Naruto y karin entrenaron para perfecionar el hiken y pero claron no descuidaron su entrenamiento del kendo pero ellos se volvieron fuertes y karin aprendio jutsu medico pero descubrio tambien que su chacra era especial ya que si uno mordia su cuerpo asia que sus fuerzas se recuperaran naruto descubrio el porque los aldeanos lo perseguian ya que en un dia descubrio que el tenia sellado al kyubi pero naruto en vez de temerle al zorro solo le hablo como si fuera su amigo lo cual el zorro al principio le molestaba pero le fue agarrando confianza poco a poco ellos no los mejores amigos pero si de que amigos lo son en el entrenamiento naruto para poder controlar el hiken tenia que hacer un pacto al fenix la cual concistia en dejar una gota de sangre en un caliz de fuego si el caliz te aceptaba entonces el fenix esta de tu lado ya ellos estaban listo para partir pero antes ace los detuvo para hablar con ellos de algo importante

-naruto quiero darte esto-en eso ace se quita la daga y se lo da a naruto naruto solo se sorprendio

-pero ace-sensei no puedo yo

-concervala ademas solo asi tu podras llamar al fenix si lo nesecitas no solo es especial tambien cura a quien tu quieras no importa la herida ya sea interna o externa tu podras curar ademas quita las marcas y las cicatrices del cuerpo de los demas asi que cuidala-

-de acuerdo ace-sensei-

-y para ambos tengan esto

Les da unas guanteletas de color naranja y rojo con el simbolo del fenix en la parte posterior y una llama en la parte inferior-con esto ustedes podran pelear que nadie los detenga y una cosa mas

-si diganos ace-sensei-dijo karin un poco preocupada ya que tenia un presentimiento malo

-hay un guerrero que tiene la habilidad de controlar el yogan asi que si ustedes lo encuentran derrotenlo ya que el proviene de un clan que tiene un pacto con krynn la bestia de lava no se si le paso su legado a su familia o a un aprendiz como ustedes asi que si lo ven haganlo

-espere el krynn tambien se puede pasar

-si pero espero que no se lo encuentren asi que les deseo suerte en su viaje asi que adios-

-adios ace-sensei y lo venseremos no importa quien sea-

ya ellos se fueron y emprendieron su marcha a konoja naruto despues de estos dos años ya sabia lo que karin sentia por el asi que el aprovecho la oportunidad de hablar con ella y clarar sus sentimientos

-karin quisiera hablar con tigo-

-dime naruto-kun – karin no entendia lo que pasaba ya que veia a naruto sonrojado y nervioso algo que no se acostumbraba a ver pero eso le daba un tono tierno y encantador al chico

-veras en todo este tiempo que estubimos juntos me preguntaba si tu quisieras... pues...yo

-karin se sorprendio mas ya que naruto hablaba pausada mente y eso no lo veia a diario acaso era lo que ella se imaginaba lo que ella queria oir desde que lo conocio apoco era que el le diria

-karin tu me gustas y quiero que seas mi novia- lo dijo al fin lo dijo algo que no diria pero lo dijo solo esperaba el rechazo ya que el nunca fue aceptado por nadie asi que solo cerro los ojos esperando lo peor cosa que no susedio ya que la chica ala que se declaro lo habrazo y lo besaba y naruto solo se quedo asombrado

-claro que si naruto-kun si quiero ser tu novia-

-en cerio-

-por que lo dudas-

-bueno esque yo pense que me rechasarias ya que-

-ya no digas nada yo jamas te rechazaria ya que tu tambien me gustas y quiero estar contigo-

-bueno estonces vamos a konoja y volbamonos los mejores guerreros del mundo el mundo sabra de nosotros y siempre estaremos juntos de veras-

-jijijijijijiji-riendo- si naruto-kun lo haremos deveras

-por que te quiero karin-chan-

-y yo a ti naruto-kun-

En eso naruto y karin se hacercaron para dar un beso dulce pero que poco a poco fue agarrando pasion si no fuese por el aire ellos seguirian asi

-nos vamos karin-chan –ofreciendole su mano

-claro naruto-kun- tomando la mano de este y asi ellos como fuego niciaron su camino hacia konoja paro la pregunta es que les deparara el destino

/

Hola a todos este fue el mas largo cap que hice asi qeu apartir de ahora seran un poco cortos de tres hojas si que los dejo a y lo de ace no queria meter lo de las frutas del diablo asi que mire lo de kyo e iori como ellos controlaban el fuego y peleaban con el asi que me inspire en ellos y en el fenix ya que es una de mis criaturas favoritas y lo de krynn eso lo invente ya que busque si habia bestias mitologicas de lava y no habia asi que adiooooooooos


	4. cap 3 la hoja nuevo hogar

Hola a todos les traigo la conti de mi fic y porfa comenten y diganme si voy bien o mal asi que a leer les recomiendo que la lean escuchando la cancion de Usher burn

Cap 3 : La Hoja Nuevo Hogar

Naruto y karin hiban llegando a konoja por decir asi ya que veian las grandes puertas de su entrada cuando llegaron unos guardias los que vigilaban la entrada los detuvieron para interrogarlos

-disculpe pero necesitamos saber quines son ustedes asi que por favor quitensen las capas en eso naruto se quito la suya y los guardias solo se sorprendieron de verlo

-hola me extrañaron- les dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja ellos seguían sin salir de su asombro

-pero como si nos dijeron que tu habias desaparecido como es posible que tu estes con vida

-bueno se podria decir que he estado entrenando asi que si no les importa no dejarian pasar ami y a mi novia por favor

En eso karin que escucho lo que dijo naruto se sonrojo furiosamente ya que les habia dicho antes no estaba acostumbrada a esos temas

-bueno esta bien tu y ella pueden pasar asi que adelante bienvenidos a konoha la aldea oculta entre las hojas- con eso les dio la bienvenida y ellos pasaron para ver la aldea la cual en naruto no ha cambiado en nada fueron a la torre del hokage para ver al viejo

Una vez que llegaron naruto iba a entrar sin aviso pero karin lo detuvo ya que eso era inrespetuoso

-karin-chan por que me detienes- decia este que se quejaba a lo cual karin respondio

-naruto-kun eso es irrespetuoso asi que toca primero la puerta para poder pasar- le decia en modo de regaño pero naruto se centia como niño de 5 años

-vamos karin-chan me tratas como niño- se quejaba

-no sera que aun somos unos niños naruto-kun- a lo que ella se rio y naruto solo se decia a sus adentros lo hermosa que se ve riendo ya que el se habia enamorado de ella no solo por su sonrisa sino por su personalidad e inteligencia pero lo mas importante era que el y solo el tenia el derecho de tenerla a su lado y se alegraba de tenerla consigo

-bueno esta bien tocare la puerta pero solo porque tu me lo pides- tocaron la puerta esperando una respuesta una vez que llego ellos entraron y naruto vio al viejo hokage

-naruto eres tu- y naruto fue a abrazarlo y el hokage respondio el abrazo ya que naruto queria al viejo como si fuera su abuelo el fue una de las personas que vieron a naruto como es naruto y no como el kyubi

-naruto en donde has estado todo este tiempo- pregunto pero naruto no supo que responder pero bueno el era una persona de confianza

-bueno esta bien le contare en donde he estado pero por favor no diga nada a nadie quiero ser lo mas discreto posible- el hokage acepto y naruto fue relatando todo lo que le a pasado su entrenamiento con el santouryun y el hiken a lo que el hokage se sorprendio ya que naruto se habia volvido fuerte pero también reian de cosas sin sentido

Karin que veia a los dos se alegraba por naruto ya que le gustaba verlo feliz pero no esperaba lo que hiba a venir

-y dime naruto quien es tu compañera-

-bueno ella es mi novia- lo habia dicho con mucho orgullo y ella se sonrojo a lo que el viejo hokage se quedo asombrado

-mi nombre es karin yagami- asiendo reverencia al hokage y el viejo se quedo pensativo y le pregunto a la chica

-tu eras de kusa no es asi- le pregunto a lo que ella solo respondio triste mente

-si hokage-sama era de kusa pero fui echada- pero naruto fue a su lado para tomar su mano

-abuelo por favor permitele ser una shinobi de konoha por favor ella viene conmigo- suplicaba naruto ya que el no se imaginaba una vida sin ella a lo que el viejo hokage respondio

-de acuerdo naruto ella se puede quedar en konoha sera una shinobi en nuestras filas pero solo espero que tengan cuidado ya que si la aldea se entera de ella viene contigo la atacaran

-no se preocupe si alguien intenta hacerle daño yo personalmente lo molere a golpes- amenazo naruto con puño en la mano y karin solo se preocupaba de meter en problemas al joven rubio pero también se sentia vien sabiendo de que a naruto le inporta mucho

El viejo hokage solo suspiro sabiendo que esto podria cambiar la vida del chico asi que desidio darle algo para poder entrenar un jutsu que le ayudaria a ser genin

-mira naruto te dare algo para que puedas pasar la graduación y asi te pueda meter en un equipo a ti y a tu compañera ya que pienso ponerlos en el mismo equipo-

-encerio de veras que bien- eso alegro al rubio y también a al pelirroja ya que ellos no se querian separar

-solo prometeme una cosa karin-

Y la llamada puso atención a lo que le hiba a decir el hokage

-procura que naruto no se meta en problemas si- karin al escuchar eso solo se rio discretamente y naruto que oia todo se molesto no paraban de tratarlo como un niño

-no se preocupe hokage-sama procurare de que naruto-kun no se meta en problemas lo prometo- levantando la mano en señal de promesa

Después de tanto hablar el hokage les dio un pergamino que son técnicas prohibidas naruto no esperaba para poder practicarlas y karin solo esperaba poder estar a solas con naruto una vez que llegaron naruto se detuvo a la puerta para decirle algo

-solo tengo que decirte que no se que tan limpio esta mi departamento asi que me- pero fue silenciado ya que ella queria hablar

-no te preocupes por eso si- lo dijo para después dedicarle una sonrisa a lo cual naruto no se negaba y olvidaba todo problema ya que era su vida esa sonrisa que solo ella la podia dar

Después de eso entraron y como era de esperarse el departamento tenia una capa de polvo no tan gruesa pero si notable basura de ramen por el suelo apenas se podia pasar tardaron como una hora en limpiar sacudir una vez que terminaron ellos salieron a comer naruto la llevo a icharaku ramen

-viejo hola como estan-

-naruto eres tu volviste-el viejo teichi solo sonrio ya que consideraba a naruto alguien especial

-perdon pero es que estuve fuera entrenando pero ya volvi para ser un gran guerrero- lo dijo con mucho entuciasmo a lo que el viejo cocinero veia con alegria pero al ver a karin el solo pregunto

-y dime naruto quien es ella tu novia- a lo cual naruto y karin se sonrojaron el viejo acerto pero ayame que habia llegado de un encargo escucho todo

-naruto regresaste asi que tu eres su novia naruto tiene buen gusto para las chicas he- ella veia a la joven pareja estaba feliz por naruto ya que el a estado solo desde que era un niño y quizas la carga de la soledad desaparesca

-si ella y yo somos novios les presento a karin- la presento y ella solo se presento ellos estaban felices por la pareja comieron ramen y platicaron de cosas una vez que terminaron de comer ellos regresaron al departamento y prepararon para llegar a domir ya que tuvieron un dia largo y agotado karin se baño primero y luego naruto ya que el se habia cambiado en el baño karin en la habitación

Ya después naruto salio y vio karin con una pijama color rosa que a la luz de la luna le daba un toque unico naruto creia ver a un angel y no paraba de verla demonios como se habia enamorado de ella y solo el la podia disfrutar viendola asi pero salio de su trace ya que karin le hablo

-naruto creo que ya es hora de dormir- le habia dicho karin

-bueno tu duerme en mi cama yo dormire en el sofa- se dirigia al sofa pero fue detenido por una mano que lo tomo y lo jalo

Y era karin que lo abrazo y en tono tierno y cariñosote hablo

-por favor duerme conmigo si-

-estas segura no te quiero incomodar-

-pues me vas a incomodar si no duermes conmigo ademas eres mi novio no te deberia de apenar

-pero yo-

-vamos no quiero dormir sola- lo habia dicho con una mirada de cordero apunto de ser degollado naruto no se podia resistir a esa mirada ya que el era muy devil con karin

-de acuerdo esta bien dormire contigo pero no me hagas esa mirada por favor-

-eso lo veremos-

Después de tal esena ellos dos se acostaron y con un beso durmieron karin abrazando a naruto y el con una sonrisa en el rostro por fin el ya no estaba solo

Y asi durmieron para esperar un nuevo dia

**Bueno chicos les deje una conti asi que porfa dejenme al menos un review trato de hacer un buen escritor asi que adiooooooooooos**


End file.
